powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
ZordBuilder
The ZordBuilder Power Rangers cross-series label produced by Bandai America allows children and collectors to build zords and vehicles from various toylines beyond their intended capabilities, as designed by PLEX. Unlike the Bandai Japan versions of toys which share no cross-combining between series, save for coincidentally identical pegs now and then, the ZordBuilder line lets kids combine their favorite zords into infinite combinations, and add toy-exclusive vehicles and "Zord Vehicles" for even more combos. Predecessors Originally, up until Operation Overdrive (Toyline), all Zords and Megazords had been Bandai Japan Deluxe Megazords releases. With Overdrive, a new Transforming Megazords concept was born, wherein Zords were produced with the aim to lower production cost and retail price. The results were hollower, less dense plastic Zords. The trend continued up til RPM (Toyline). It was also with RPM that the term "Zord Vehicles" was coined. However, these zords were literally zords that transformed into vehicles- cars. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010) The idea of Micro Zords was scrapped after RPM, and the concept was adopted into full-size mecha. The concept for fully combining Zords and vehicles began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the "Vehicle Zord system", wherein the Megazord could combine with various toy-only Dino Cycles, Morphin Racers and new animal-like Zord Vehicles (abandoning the original concept) into various combinations. A Titanus was also released to carry the various transformed Megazords into battle. * Megazord Toy-only designs * Dino Cycles (Red, Green, Blue, Black) * Morphin Racers (Red; Green was never released) * Zord Vehicles (Red, Blue, Black, Yellow) * Dashers (Red and White; Both were never released) * Cycle Accelerators (Red and Green; Blue was never released) Power Rangers Samurai As Samurai arrived, the series was officially labeled "ZordBuilder" and three more Megazords were released. Along with them, the "Zord Vehicle" concept was modified to have auxiliary zords, as opposed to toy-exclusive concepts. Toy only Disc Cycles and Sword Cycles were used to expand the series. a Gigazord parts builder set was also released that could accommodate more ZordBuilder parts. *Megazords **Samurai Megazord ** Samurai ClawZord ** Bull Megazord ** Gigazord * Zord Vehicles ** BeetleZord ** SwordfishZord ** TigerZord ** OctoZord ** SharkZord ** LightZord ** ClawZord ** ScorpionCreature * Weapons **Bullzooka **Hydro Bow Toy-only designs * Tiger Tank * Disc Cycles (Red, Blue, Green, Gold) * Sword Cycles (Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Shark Attack Red) * Samurai Transporter (Re-release and slight retool of the Red Transtek Armor Machine from the Operation Overdrive (Toyline).) Power Rangers Megaforce As Megaforce arrived the amount of Zord Vehicles and other exclusive designs lessened. As the show redefines "zords" as Mechazord heads, all ZordBuilder parts had slightly accurate zord parts. Only one Megazord was released - the Gosei Great Megazord. The sixth ranger's Lion Mechazord was released as a Zord vehicle. The Sea Brothers Zords, Sky Brothers Zords, and Land Brothers Zords were all released with hovercrafts that docked them and replaced Datas from the Japanese version, the Knight Brothers Zords and Ultra Change Zord all came with cycle bodies. Weapons were included in the system and Zord Armor was introduced * Megazords ** Gosei Great Megazord ** Gosei Ultimate Megazord * Zord Vehicles **Sea Brothers Zords **Sky Brothers Zords **Land Brothers Zords **Ultra Blue Ranger Zord Vehicle (Elephant and Dolphin Zords) **Ultra Red Ranger Zord Vehicle (Beetle and Crocodile Zords) * Deluxe Zord Vehicles ** Lion Mechazord ** Gosei Jet * Cycles ** Sea Lion Cycle (Knight Brothers Zord) ** Sky Lion Cycle (Knight Brothers Zord) ** Sea Lion Cycle (Ultra Change Zord) ** Ultra Red Ranger Dragon Cycle (Ultra Dragon Zord) ** Robo Knight Lion Cycle (Vulcan Cannon) * Weapons ** Ranger Blaster ** Ultimate Blaster ** Basic Ultra Sword ** Robo Blaster ** Gosei Morpher + Gold Edition Power Rangers Super Megaforce This series included Zords from other seasons which comes with keys to activate special features. *Megazords **Legendary Megazord **Q-Rex Megazord **Turbo Falcon Megazord *Zords with Key **Mystic Dragon Zord and Green Ranger **Delta Runner Zord and Blue Ranger **Zeo Racer Zord and Red Ranger **Ninjazord *Cycles with Figures **Lost Galaxy Cycle and Red Ranger **Time Force Cycle and Blue Ranger **Lightspeed Rescue Cycle and Green Ranger **Operation Overdrive Cycle and Red Ranger **Jungle Fury Cycle and Blue Ranger **Turbo Cycle and Silver Ranger *Deluxe Zord Vehicles **Wild Force Red Lion *Zord Armor Rangers with Figures **Legendary Zord Armor Ranger **Gosei Great Zord Armor Ranger **Samurai Zord Armor Ranger **Q Rex Zord Armor Ranger Legacy Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Toyline) *Legacy Megazord *Legacy Dragonzord *Legacy Titanus *Legacy White Tigerzord *Legacy Thunder Megazord *Black Edition Legacy Dragonzord *Legacy Falconzord *Legacy Ninja Megazord *Black Edition Legacy Megazord *Black Edition Titanus Legacy Megazord.jpg|Legacy Megazord LegacyDragonzordBox.jpg|Legacy Dragonzord Legacy_Titanus_box.jpg|Legacy Titanus Legacy-Tigerzord-Box.jpg|Legacy White Tigerzord Power Rangers Dino Charge & Power Rangers Dino Super Charge The series includes redecos of serveral Zords and were labeled as Limited Edition. *Megazords **Dino Charge Megazord + Limited Edition Green and Black **Ptera Charge Megazord + Limited Edition Red and Black **Plesio Charge Megazord **Titano Charge Megazord *Cycles **Dino Cycle (Red, Black, Blue, Gold, Graphite, T-Rex Super Charge Red) **Dino Stunt Bikes (Aqua, T-Rex Super Charge Red, Silver) *Dino Zord with Charger **Para Zord + Limited Editon Green **Raptor Zord + Limited Edition Red **Pachy Zord + Limited Edition Purple **Ammonite Zord + Limited Edition Blue **Ankylo Zord + Limited Edition Dark Green **Deinosuchus Zord + Limited Edition Orange and Black **Oviraptor Zord **Archelon Zord *Zord Armor Rangers **Dino Charge Zord Armor Ranger + Gold Edition **Mega Dino Zord Armor Ranger **Ptera Charge Zord Armor Ranger **T-Rex Super Charge Zord Armor **Titano Charge Dino Zord Rider **Super Charged Dino Zord Rider *Legendary Zord Set (re-release of 2010 Zord Vehicles) *Deluxe Zords **Spino Zord + Limited Edition Forest Green **Black T-Rex Zord + Limited Edition Yellow Power Rangers Ninja Steel & Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel For this line, the auxiliary zords are released as Deluxe Megazords (meaning that they are released with redecos of the four main zords for the Ninja Steel Megazord). The line also features compatibility with the figures and the Ninninger auxiliary mech figures (only). This is the last season in the line since Bandai America lost the license to Hasbro. * Megazords ** Ninja Steel Megazord ** Rumble Tusk Megazord ** Astro Ninja Steel Megazord ** Bull Rider Megazord ** Lion Fire Fortress Zord ** Blaze Megazord * Mega Morph Vehicles **Mega Morph Cycle (Red, Yellow, Gold) **Mega Morph Copter (Blue and Red) **Mega Morph Glider (Blue) * Mega Morph Battle Station ** Cannon ** Claw Games In addition to the merchandise, a ZordBuilder iOS game for the iPad was also released, which allows one to drag and drop images of merchandise onto a main viewer and map out possible combos. Bandai's website has a flash game that allows for a similar playability as with the iOS game. In addition, players can upload images of their Zords online. Notes The Rumble & Roar Trex Zord is said to be included in the series on the website, despite having no ports. External links * http://www.bandai.com/powerrangers/megaforce/funstuff/zordbuilder * ZordBuilder at the AppStore * Power Rangers' official Facebook ZordBuilder album Category:Toyline Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:Megaforce Category:Super Megaforce Category:Dino Charge Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Ninja Steel